The invention relates to field-installable meter modules of the type containing a plurality of externally visible electric power consumption meters such as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,358 entitled "Meter Module Assembly for a Meter Panel". The meter modules electrically connect with the electric power distribution system by means of an electric busway system riser. The busway system riser includes separate vertically extending bus conductors, one for each phase within the multi-phase power distribution system along with a neutral bus conductor. The individual electric bus bar conductors are "bumped" to provide a space for bolting to a Z-bar conductor which in turn bolts onto the meter module for providing electrical connection with the meters contained therein. The bumping of the busway conductors to provide for attachment of the Z-bar conductors substantially increases the overall width of the busway system riser and the meter module panels. When such meter modules are used within high-rise apartments, such additional space requirement is troublesome and limits the location where such meter modules and busway system riser can be installed. The advent of a closely-spaced thermally efficient power busway-meter module such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,804 and 4,929,801 substantially reduces the overall size and weight of busway systems. It would be economically advantageous to use such efficient busway systems in combination with standard meter module assemblies in order to realize a corresponding savings in space and cost.
One purpose of the invention is to provide a means for connecting between a thermally-efficient power busway system and a plurality of meter module assemblies to result in a corresponding savings in both space and cost.